


bold eyes

by aqd



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Yulma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: A little ficlet for the tumblr prompt: "I didn’t mean to walk in on you naked! You need to learn how to lock your door!"





	bold eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me a prompt and a pairing on tumblr!  
> Have a nice day.

„Have a nice day!” The pizza delivery boy smiles at Alma, while pocketing the money he just gave him.  
  
“Thank you very much. Have a nice day, too,” replies Alma with a smile and closes the door behind him. The box in his hands smells enticingly and Alma’s stomach growls in anticipation. He walks in direction of the kitchen, only to stop in front of Kanda’s door. “Hey, Yuu, do you wanna have a slice?” he asks and waits, but he gets no answer. He balances the box on one hand and knocks. “Yuu?” Still no answer. Alma presses his ear to the door and hears nothing but silence. He knocks again, this time louder. “Yuu?” Still silence. Alma contemplates for a moment. Maybe he’s meditating? Or napping? Kanda is home, Alma saw him twenty minutes ago disappearing into the bathroom and heard him coming out, too. He lays a hand on the handle and opens the door, just a crack to peek into the room, which is apparently a mistake, because yes, Kanda is home, but unfortunately not halfway presentable.  
  
The door swings open and there he is, standing in the middle of his room and combing his wet hair, while listening to some music, the cable of the earbuds nearly disappearing in his mane.  
  
And naked. Stark naked.  
  
Alma freezes, eyes wide, and so does Kanda with the comb in his hands. Still very naked. He stands there like a statue, one of those fancy ones, like a Greek god, and just stares at Alma, who stares back, but only until his eyes drop and he can’t stop them. Kanda looks without clothes even more athletic than usual. Alma’s eyes stay another second between his legs, until he awakens out of his rigor and nearly knocks the box out of his hand at the try to cover his eyes.  
  
“Sorry! I didn’t mean to walk in on you naked. Oh god.” He stumbles back and feels heat creeping all over his face and down his neck. “Fuck, I’m sorry!”  
  
Kanda closes the door without saying anything and Alma flees into the kitchen. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mumbles and nearly trips over the leg of one of the kitchen chairs. He’s absolutely mortified. “Yuu, I’m sorry,” he hollers once more, just for good measure. It’s silent, but only until Kanda opens this door and steps into their small corridor. To Alma’s displeasure he’s still half naked, but at least he’s wearing shorts.  
  
“Why are you standing all of a sudden in my room?” he asks with a frown, but other than Alma he’s not even remotely blushing.  
  
“I knocked! I just wanted to offer you a slice of my pizza,” Alma answers embarrassedly. “You need to learn how to lock your door!”  
  
Kanda stares at him and raises a brow. “Or you just don’t walk into my room and stare at my dick, when I don’t answer.”  
  
“I didn’t stare at your dick!” Alma’s face has to have by now the colour of a tomato. “I stared at your abs!” he tries to defend himself, only to cringe a moment later.  
  
Kanda snorts. “Of course you did,” he scoffs and then he opens the box to take a piece of pizza. “Lay some ice on your face. You look like you gonna pass out.” He takes a bite of pizza and _winks_ at Alma, before turning around and disappearing into his room without closing the door.  
  
Alma stares after him. Kanda fucking winked at him. _Winked_.  
  
“You coming?” his voice resonates and now Alma is sure that he’s hallucinating. He probably lost his footing and lies right now unconscious in the corridor, while a still naked Kanda calls an ambulance. Nonetheless his feet start to move until he’s right in front of his door and peeks into his room.  
  
Kanda sits cross-legged on his bed and looks at him, eyes open and bold. “Get the pizza.”  
  
“And then?” Alma asks, cheeks still rosy.  
  
“And then you can stare some more on my abs, if you want to.” He snorts and Alma stares at him, before he turns around to get the box. Yep, he’s definitely hallucinating.  
  
But that doesn’t stop him from walk back into Kanda’s room at a smart pace.


End file.
